paw_patrol_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Page RP Guide
Open RP (or Page RP) is a format the RP Wiki hopes to make easier. Given stories, art, and other pages won't be showing up in the page activity, open RP is much easier to keep track of. There are also Private RPs which are also covered on this page, where the page RP is set up but reserved for a certain group of people. These are some basic guidelines for Open RP. What is Open RP? How does it compare to Wall or Chat RP? Open RP is when you make a page on the Wiki, and leave it open for people to join by edit. The host (page creator) can choose the topic and how many people they want to be included, as well as other options for RP such as GMs, RP style, AU, generation, etc. There are pros and cons to Open RP versus Wall RP and Chat RP. Open RP Format Titles: '''(Open RP) {title}, (Closed RP) {title}, (Private RP) {title} If setting up a Private RP, the page title doesn't need to be changed, but when you fill all the slots for an open RP, you must change the page title to Closed RP and take it out of the Open RP category and place it in the Closed RP category. This is to make searching easier for other people looking for open RPs to join and let people know when your RP fills. All open RPs must have certain things addressed in their opening. This can be in a list, or described in a paragraph or few. Make sure you specify what your plan is before you begin. '''Topic: '''What is your RP topic? What do you want to do? Where do you want to take it? '''Style: '''Script or prose? '''Players: '''How many people do you want to participate, you included? 2-4 people work best for RPs, beyond that could become hard to keep track of, and you might lose people. '''Universe: '''Canon, AU, perhaps even Crossover. Let us know what universe this is in. '''Generation: '''In some universes, the adventure spans multiple generations of pups. Each generation is usually based on certain pups being certain ages, so there's no set amount of time between each generation. This is important for ages of each character, and so for example, you don't have a young Rocky going on a mission with Marshall's great-great-grandkids born long after their passing. '''Other Info: '''Do you have a GM? (Game Master, someone who controls the environment and sometimes also extra random characters with little screentime. The host is usually the GM.) Do you not want certain themes in your RP? Do you want everyone to only play one character, or are you okay with people playing multiple roles? Anything extra like that goes here. After your RP layout is set up, you can then make a header for a player list and what characters they're playing. Links to the Fanon Wiki entries on those characters are great. '''The Game Master has "GM" listed first on their character list. Here's an example of what a players panel should look like. Players Aviivix ''' '''GM, Bernie, Jet, Atrix, Scout DJ.RJ.Centurion Whittaker, Centurion Afterwards, you can put another header titled "RP" and simply start from there!